


6 Underground Headcannons and Fun Stuff

by CrypticWonder



Series: Mel's Journey Through Discord [1]
Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticWonder/pseuds/CrypticWonder
Summary: This will be updated rather inconsistently, as I make these up as I go. Length is pretty varied, some will be longer than others.
Series: Mel's Journey Through Discord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611280
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't think this will be much, I just wanted to post headcannons whenever I feel like it, since I already make them for other things. 
> 
> Chapters will be relatively short, but some may be longer than others. I hope that you guys don't expect too much per chapter, because by God will a lot of these be extremely short.

**One Headcannons, Pt. 1**

  * Definitely has a soft spot for Four, especially after Turgistan



  * He hates that the team are having relationships, but he won't act on it because he doesn't want to lose what family he has left now 



  * Sends monthly payments to to his son and his mother. If they're behind on rent or can't afford something important, he'll send extra to cover it. If they're financially stable, he'll send them on a vacation during the holidays
  * "Yes ma'am, you did we a vacation to the Bahamas during one of the most busy times of they years, yes it was completely by chance. . ." 



  * As much as he goes on about the mission before the man, he admires Seven's steady belief of never leaving a man behind. He respects the man's unwillingness to break his moral code



  * He's a decent cook, better than Four and Five, but not as good as Two and Three. The food is edible, but not gourmet 



  * If the Ghosts are starting to get a little cooped up in the Mojave, he'll send them to places they've never been before, like Russia or Croatia to blow off some steam for a few weeks. If it's one of the younger or more reckless Ghosts (ahem, Three and Four), he'll send a partner with them (usually Five or Seven)




	2. Three/Javier, Pt. 1

**Three Headcannons, Pt. 1**

  * He loves his mum, he'd do anything for her, even when she doesn't remember who he even is.



  * He's an excellent cook, and is always complaining to One to renovate the kitchen.



  * He was a fatherly figure to Six, and the younger man taught him a trick or two in the driving department before his death.



  * Two was supposed to be a quick fuck, but after some time together they started getting closer.



  * He loves teasing the team, especially when Two is annoyed or Four/Five is flustered.



  * Every since Six's death, Three has taken it upon himself to try being the replacement driver, as seen in the Hong Kong arc. 



  * Three is still very protective of his team, especially Four and Five, the two younger operators.   
Everyone could hear Billy calling for help over the comms, and it broke his heart knowing that he couldn't try and help, only place his trust in One. It's why he was so aggressive when the two crossed paths on deck.



  * Two and Three often have date nights where Three cooks and Two just holds him from behind and watches, and they just chat.
  * Unfortunately Five can't cook for her life so she crashes the day nights to steal some food (especially if it's their pasta night)
  * Five’s stolen their food on more than one occasion so Three automatically cooks for more than two people.
  * Sometimes he puts extra in a Tupperware box and puts it in the fridge; suspicious empty boxes are found hidden but no one mentions it and no one can figure who takes it, but Three keeps doing it anyways




	3. Seven/Blaine, Pt.1

**Seven Headcannons, Pt. 1**

\- Shows mild signs of PTSD, but doesn't tell anyone. He's here to protect, not be protected.

\- Amelia has her thoughts, but she's been waiting for Seven to say anything, as she doesn't want to put him on the spot in front of everyone else .

\- He's basically Four's big brother, and he loves him dearly. If the Brit has a problem, Seven is likely his first stop, whether it be for advice or consolation. 

\- Blaine knows that most of the team didn't trust him, especially since he was signed on so soon after Six's death, but after the events of Hong Kong, and his encouragement to share their names, they've a newfound respect for the Delta operative, and he respects all of them for their particular skill sets.

\- Seven isn't a good cook, nor is he a bad one, but it's better than Five, and it tastes pretty good. He's one of those people who are really good at making a handful of dishes, but everything else is bland or borderline inedible.

\- He's made pretty good friends with Two, and if they're on a mission that he may need a spotter or extra cover, he'll likely choose Two as his spotter. On rare occasions they have been spotted casually chatting in between breaks on the firing range.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a headcannons blurb thing, feel free to request a specific Ghost! I've already got the fellows over on discord always feeding me votes, so I've already got headcannons on the back burner. Speaking of which, discord y'all. You'll get updates on all your favorite authors early, as they have their dedicated channels to update folks on new chapters earlier than Ao3 can send an email to you. 
> 
> Trying to figure out things,  
> \- Mel


	4. Four /Billy Headcannons, Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably the one you guys have all been waiting for, and I hope it lives up! I've got more on the way, I promise, I just need to get more done for other people XD
> 
> Warning: There are some mildly smutty ones, but I've put a pretty obvious tag before it, so if it's not your cup of tea, feel free to skip it.

**Four Headcannons, Pt. 1**

-Billy likely has ADHD, considering how he always bounces around and talks way too fast.

  
  
-He's extremely caring for those he loves, but has doubts that he isn't good enough for them, that he doesn't compare to them  
\- he probably often needs comforting that yes, he is a good lover, yes he is a good person yes he is worth it.

-Four is definitely claustrophobic, it's why he loves parkour. No wall can stop you in the air except for your mind. 

-Since he and Amelia are the two closest in age, they're very close, and they likely joke around with each other and tease.

\- Four smokes whenever he's nervous, much to the annoyance of Five. She's tried to convince him to stop, but being the stubborn donkey he is, Four has often wvaed it off, saying he didn't smoke nearly often enough for it to cause any major damage to his lungs. 

\- "Billy, you know those things are fucking up your lungs, right?" 

"Yeah, but I don't even smoke that often! 's not like they'll mess anything up any more than they already are."

\- Ever since Turgistan, he's had doubts about his placement on the team, the depths of his subconscious telling him that he was the weakest link on the chain, too weak to save himself. Everyone, even Two and One have tried to shake him out of this train of thought whenever he gets into these moods, but they know that he'll probably just disappear without a trace for a few days, and return with a clearer head. Although they trust him, they all secretly worry that one day Four just might not come back, whether it be him just leaving, or a worse fate.

\- Billy is probably ticklish, but refuses to admit to anybody. Sometimes to tease him, Seven or Five will start poking him all over, just to see which areas will cause him to giggle and scoot away. 

\- Seven is definitely Four's big brother. If he gets into an argument with One, chances are he'll take the Brit's side. There is a rare chance, however, that Seven will stand with One if he has a better point. 

\- "Oh, c'mon, you too?" 

"Sorry kid, but One's right for once; you can't make that jump, you'll ending up falling four hundred feet to your death." 

". . . Bully." 

"Blaine."

**Now to some smutty ones ;)**

-Four has a very sensitive spot on his neck, a little under his jaw. Any type of contact there will get him to shiver, especially kisses. If you kiss him he basically shakes under you

-He's a gentleman in bed, and he won't let himself come before his partner does.   
-Probably big into oral, partner recieving. He likes to explore his partner's body, see what makes them shudder and shake. (Consider it revenge of they've been teasing him)


	5. Six, Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an odd one, considering Six got like, 20 minutes of screen time, but it was requested on discord, and I couldn't pass up this chance.
> 
> I hope it's alright, cause I actually had fun writing this one.

**Six Headcannons, Pt. 1**

\- Six is was very squeamish, often staying away from blood and guys whenever he could help it. Although he was usually quite calm behind the wheel, Florence had been almost traumatising for him, especially since an eyeball had nearly flown into his lap. 

\- One had hoped that since Six was so energetic, it would encourage Four to act more mature, be the better man and guide Six towards being more serious. Needless to say, he seriously underestimated the power of two bored boys in their mid-twenties. 

\- Since they were all still pretty young, Four, Five, and Six often went out together, whether it be a run to the nearest grocery store or mountain climbing, they were usually all together.

\- As indifferent as One was towards his group, Six always made an effort to open up his shell, trying to take a peek inside. Although he was usually shut down, One did sometimes reveal little snippets about himself 

\- As many of the team would attest to, Six often cared too much about things. Once, he sheltered a stray dog who had wandered off from the town nearby, starving and nearly dead from dehydration. He had nursed the dog back to health, and after begrudgingly agreeing, they drove back to the town, returning the dog at the doorstep of the address listed on its collar.

(I still can't believe I've done this. Y'all know the drill, so go nuts)


	6. Four and Five's Family, Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was done as a jump start for a fellow members on discord, so it's a little different, but I hope you guys enjoy!

**Four and Five's Family, Pt. 1**

\- Four, Five, and Six were incredibly close, so to honor the getaway driver's memory, they name their son Donovan.

\- Four is extremely protective of Don, and he didn't let anyone but Amelia come close to him for the first few weeks of his entry to the world.   
\- "Blaine, I swear to _fucking_ Christ, if you come within even a metre of Donovan, I will gut you like a goddamn fish." 

\- Four definitely hogs Donovan while he can, and refuses to let nearly anyone to touch him once he has his hands on the kid.   
\- "Billy, _c'mon_ , lemme hold Donnie."   
"Mia, look at how happy he is on my knee!"   
"William Benjamin Davies, I swear to God, if you don't let me hold my son I will flay you alive." 

\- Three was the first man to hold Donovan once Billy had been willing to let someone touch him, the former Hitman instantly forming a connection. He spent all his time gently rocking him when he was an infant, and taught him how to cook rice with a rice cooker when he was Five, impressing both his parents. 

\- Due to their professions, Donovan had to be homeschooled, but since they had people with varying skills and professions prior, he was pretty well educated.

\- When Donovan turned 10, the whole team took him to Florence, where they took him to see "Uncle Donnie", and pay their respects, seeing as it had been nearly seven years since Four and Five had snuck away to visit where they had buried him at sea (they'd been smart enough to write down the coordinates of where they'd buried him so that they could visit him again eventually) 


	7. Five/Amelia, Pt. 1

**Five Headcannons, Pt. 1**

\- Five is extremely protective of her team. She constantly worries over everyone, especially during and after missions.  
\- "Four, you have two cracked ribs and a barely healing broken arm, so no, you cannot go skateboarding or climbing around on the planes." 

\- Amelia cannot cook for her life, please do _not_ try anything she makes without help or supervision. Please ensure that at the very least Four is with her if she even _mentions_ cooking something. 

\- Five probably has a pretty close relationship with Four, since they are the closest in age, and Six's demise certainly helped strengthen that bond.   
\- Five is most protective of Four as a result, and she gets extra nervous when it even remotely sounds like he's in danger. When he gets back from everything, she always fusses like she's his mother over the cuts, scraps, and bruises he'd gotten from fights or other little slip ups. 

\- Although she wouldn't admit this to anybody, had she met Billy under normal circumstances, in a normal environment, she probably definitely would've fallen head over heels for him, but for now, she's keeping things platonic, although she has her suspicions. 

\- Like much of the rest of the crew, she has put in a bet over whether or not One was adopted as a child, but she thinks he had a family, just maybe not a very healthy upbringing. 

\- She has nicknames for all the others, Bond (One), BAMF (Two), Hermano (Three), estúpido (Four), Vin Diesel (Six, formerly), Deadshot (Seven)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, we have a 6U discord server, free for anyone to join. We have plenty of channels, and if you're a writer, you get your own dedicated channel to get your works out there once the server has grown large enough.
> 
> Here's the link: https://discord.gg/d3HzjWQ
> 
> Hope you guys join, it's a ton of fun! 
> 
> Trying to use my brain,  
> \- Mel


End file.
